Vehicles, especially vehicles for lawn, garden, and property care, are often provided with working devices such as mowing machines or sweeping and suction devices that cut and/or collect vegetation. To accept and/or transport the cut matter or the collected material, these vehicles are often provided with collection containers, usually attached to the rear part of the vehicle and attached to the working devices through an ejection channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,006 shows a collection container of a mowing vehicle with a mowing machine placed on the front side. The collection container is arranged behind the driver's seat and can be emptied backwards, with respect to the mowing vehicle, without blocking access to the motor, which would otherwise be covered by the collection container.
There is a need for a collection container of this kind that can be attached permanently to the vehicle or that cannot be easily detached from it.